


Beloved

by pinkamour1588



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Illnesses, Kissing, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkamour1588/pseuds/pinkamour1588
Summary: Sometimes Jim thinks his husband just needs a good cuddle.





	Beloved

Four days. They had four days of shore leave in Georgia before Joanna arrived to visit. Jim had promised Leonard that they would have some time, just the two of them, to finally relax, but at the rate things were going, it didn’t look like that was going to happen. There had been a big storm and Jim had insisted on helping one of their nearest neighbors clean up their property, so he’d been gone most of the day. And Leonard would have helped as well had he not come down with a cold. So currently he was sitting on the couch with a box of tissues in reach and a trash bin on the floor next to him.

He sighed and drank the last of his mug of tea. He set the mug on the coffee table, picking up the book he brought. It had been a gift from Jim their first Christmas as a couple. Leonard admittedly wasn’t sure if Jim had bought it because he had done his research and thought Leonard would genuinely enjoy the book or because it was called _Doctor Zhivago_ and Jim assumed based on that Leonard would enjoy it. Either way, Leonard did enjoy the book, despite how confusing and difficult it was to follow. And Leonard treasured it beyond belief. The only objects he treasured as much as the book were the pieces in his collection of vintage medical instruments and the platinum wedding ring on his left hand.

He settled in comfortably laying on the couch and began reading, not hearing when the front door opened half an hour later and Jim walked in, promptly removing his jacket and boots.

Jim walked over to Leonard and stood there until the doctor glanced over at him. He reached out and removed Leonard’s hand closest to him from the book, shoving him over a little and cramming himself onto the couch with his husband.

“You are aware that I’m sick?” Leonard asked.

“Yeah, and I think you need me to cuddle with you.”

Leonard rolled his eyes but didn’t argue and put his arm around Jim. He attempted to go back to reading if it weren’t for the fact he couldn’t see the book because Jim’s head was in the way and holding it higher was just going to tire his arms out. “I can’t see the book, Jim. Your head’s in the way.”

“I’m more interesting than a book.”

Leonard raised an eyebrow. “Think so?”

Jim nodded, then adjusted his position so he could kiss Leonard’s scruffy jaw before snuggling back against him with his head on Leonard’s chest.

“You better not have your dirty shoes on the couch,” Leonard commented.

“I took them off when I came in.”

Leonard glanced down at Jim. “Dear god, were you rolling in the dirt? Your jeans are filthy.”

“No, there was just a lot of mud in general. I’ll take them off if you want. Not really in the mood for sex right now though, and I’m not having sex with you anyway when you’re sick.”

“If that’s the case, I’m gonna assume that’s your elbow digging into my side.”

Jim rolled his eyes as he squirmed, moving his arm. “Better?”

“I still can’t see the book very well.”

“Gimme,” he said carefully taking the book from Leonard’s hands before beginning to read aloud. Occasionally he would comment on “what the hell is going on?”

After a little over half an hour, Jim heard a soft snore pass Leonard’s lips. He glanced up at the doctor and smiled. Jim cautiously reached over onto the coffee table for the bookmark, sticking it in the book and setting the book on the table. He could feel his arm that he was laying on going numb but couldn’t bring himself to attempt to get up and risk waking Leonard. So, he carefully shifted around, moving his head to rest on Leonard’s shoulder so he could look up at him a little more easily. The doctor turned his head so he was facing Jim, his lips partially against Jim’s forehead and his nose nearly buried in blond hair.

Jim didn’t fall asleep for a long time, just watching his husband’s chest rise and fall steadily, feeling his soft breaths against his forehead, and listening to the occasional soft snore.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://pinkamour1588.tumblr.com)


End file.
